The Broken Seal
by MisakiAkihiko
Summary: Don't you see? I protected you because I love you!" sasunaru slight kakasaku rated T for course language
1. The Broken Seal

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting Haku in his House of Mirrors. Naruto was running from Haku. "Naruto! Behind you!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto turned to see Haku throw a a bunch of needles at him. Naruto fell to the ground with thud. "Naruto!" Sasuke cried. "Your chance of escaping my House of Mirrors... is zero." Haku said. "That is absolute." "Can you stand Naruto?" Sasuke asked crouching beside him. "Y-yeah." he managd to say. "From now on, don't waste your chakra!" Sasuke yelled. "I know Sasuke. I know." Naruto collapsed. '_If things continue like this, it's going to be really bad.' _Sasuke thought. '_I...I have to do something.' _"Looking for a counter attack? I'll save you the trouble!" Haku chided. He threw needles at Sasuke, but he managd to dodge all of them. '_What?!"_ Haku thought. Sasuke fell to his knees and looked at Naruto. "Stand up you idiot!" he yelled. Naruto strained to get up.

'_I'm aiming at his vital spots...but he's parrying all of them!'_ Haku staired at Sasuke. "I know what we have to do, Sasuke." Naruto grunted. Sasuke pushed Naruto away from a pile of needles. "Don't you dare faint Naruto!" Sasuke said. "I can't keep protecting you like this!" "Well then don't! I never asked or your help!" Naruto said before he fainted. _(Que "The Rising Fighting Spirit" song.) 'There's no way he could've done that!' _Haku thought. Sasuke panted as he gently put Naruto on the ground. He looked to Haku with his uncompleted Sharingan. _'Impossible! Those eyes. The Shaingan. You're...'_ Haku thought. _'It's not complete, but I could see through his deceptions." _Sasuke thought. _'So he has a Kekkei Genkai. The power of a unique bloodline trait passed down within a clan. Interesting. Even though its not perfected yet, to uncover this power in the midst of a lethal attack, is an amazing feat. And because of that, I won't be able to fight much longer. My jutsu uses a tremendous amount of Chakra. And his movements also take energy. I'll have to throw him off guard...by attacking his partner!' _Haku planned. He came out of a mirror and went towards Naruto's unconscious body. _'What?! I've gotta stop him!'_ Sasuke thought as he ran towards Naruto.

Outside the house, Kakashi had been stuck by Zabuza's blade, protecting his girlfriend Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried. "You were late Kakashi. You let the safety of those little punks cloud your mind. Adding further to the fall it already hinders your Sharingan. Your eyes are sharp Kakashi. But not sharp enough to read my moves. Not anymore! Come on Kakashi! I want this to be fun! I want to njoy myself as a exact my revenge. As for those brats, don't worry. They're at Haku's mercy. Now they're breathing their last breaths." Zabuza said. "He said Sasuke...will die! That's not true! I won't believe it! I have faith in him!" Sakura cried. _'Sasuke will beat him to a pulp! CHA!' _Inner Sakura yelled. "And the masked kid..." _'They'll make him wish he was even born!'_ Inner Sakura punched. "I can't lose Sasuke!" Sakura was getting mad. _'Anyone who tries to take him from me will pay for it!'_ her mind cried. "And Naruto either!" she said. "Exactly!" Kakashi said. "I believe in their abilities. I have faith in them. Naruto, the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja. And Sasuke, heir to the most powerful clan in the Hidden Leaf Village!" Kakashi said. "Huh?! You mean..." Zabuza cried. "Yes. His full name...is Sasuke Uchiha!" "I had heard that one young ninja survived the tragedy. But no one has ever stopped Haku's secret jutsu. Even the most skilled Jounin fall beore him. Just as you will fall before me. Right now!" Zabuza got in his stance. "Sakura! Take Tazuna!" Kakashi said before hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "Got it!" she said. Kakashi ran off. _' He's right. It's time to end this. But he is the one who will fall!"_ he thought.

Back at the House, Naruto was slowly gaining consciousness. He looked up at Sasuke and gasped. "For God's sakes you...you always...get in the way...it never fails..." Sasuke gasped. "Ah! Sasuke! You beat him!" Naruto cried, oblivious to Sasuke's critical condition at the moment. "Huh?" Naruto looked up. Sasuke's body was pierced with needles. He turned to Naruto. "You should see the look on your face...you...you look like a total loser." Sasuke said. "Why...why did you save me?" Naruto asked. "How the hell...should I know? I just did." he said. Memories flowed through Sasuke's mind. The last memory was when they kissed. It stayed there for a moment then slowly faded away. "Heh...you...I hated you..." "Then why? It doesn't make any sense. Why did you...protect me?" Naruto was confused. Sasuke turned. "Don't you see? I protected you...because I love you!" Sasuke yelled. He collapsed but Naruto caught him before he hit the ground. "Sasuke!" he cried, tears forming in his eyes. Sasuke reached up and put his hand on Naruto's cheek. Naruto held his hand on it. "Naruto...don't...let...your...dream die..." that was the last thing he said before his hand dropped to the ground. "Sasuke? Sasuke! Wake up! SASUKE!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted. "Is this the first time you've witnessed a friend die in battle? This is part of what it meansto be a Shinobi." Haku said. "Shut up...you'll pay for this..." Naruto said, red Chakra flowing around him and Sasuke's body. "I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto said, going Kyuubi. The wounds he had disappeared, and the needles in his back came out. His nails were like claws and hie teeth were like fangs. His eyes were red and the three lines on each cheek were darker and larger. He was no longer human. Naruto charged at Haku on all fours. _( Que "Akeboshi" ending version.)_


	2. White Past, Hidden Ambition

_ (Que "ROCKS" OP version) _ Naruto charged at Haku on all fours and blocked all of his attacks. Haku ran towards him but Naruto grabbed his wrist. Haku tried to hold Naruto's Chakra down but couldn't. Mirrors started to shatter. Chakra in Naruto's fist started building up. He drew it back and punched Haku rapidly with every bit of strength he had. Haku went flying through the last mirror and fell to the ground. His mask cracked. Naruto ran towards him, fist drawn. The last piece of mask fell as Naruto made one last punch to Haku's chest. He breathed his last. Then died. Naruto slowly started to change back to normal.

Kakashi had been fighting Zabuza for well over fifteen minuets. "Just give up already Kakashi!" Zabuza cried, as blood from wounds Kakashi had made seeped out of him. "You know you can't defeat me!" Kakashi drew up Chidori. "Chidori!" he yelled as electricity pooured from his right hand. He ran towards Zabuza with his right hand ragging on the ground leaving a ditch trailing behind him. Zabuza tried to block the attack with his sword but lifted it too late. Kakashi's fist plunged into Zabuza's chest. Blood and guts poured from his chest. The last that was heard was, "Damn it, you bastard....you really...got the best of me..." Zabuza died. "Kakashi!!!" Sakura could be heard from a mile away. _'Sakura!'_ Kakashi thought. He ran towards her screams and and found her on her knees staring at Naruto. And Sasuke's body. Kakashi walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Sakura..." he breathed. She sobbed in his chest while Tazuna looked away from the scene.

Sasuke woke up and found Naruto crying on his chest. "Naruo... it's kinda hard to breath with you ontop of me." Sasuke breathed. "Sasuke...? Sasuke!! Guys! He's alive!!" Naruto screamed, kissing Sasuke in the process. "I love you to, Sasuke." Naruto said after he pulled away. Sasuke puled him into a hug. "Naruto..." he breathed in Naruto's hair. "I'm just glad you're safe." "Me too, Sasuke. Me too." Naruto snuggled in his chest. Sakura smiled. Kakashi smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a masked, chaste kiss on her cheek. "I love you, 'Kashi." she said. "I love you too, Sakura-chan." he replied. But somewhere deep in the forest, someone cackled. "Your body will someday be mine, Sasuke-kun. Just you wait. Aha. Ahahahaha!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **cough caugh"**


	3. UPDATE!

Hey guys... I know when you probably got an email saying that another chapter was updated and you thought it was another part of the story and when you saw this you thought what the hell, but I just wanna say that this story is finished and I know I ending it with a cliffhanger but...if you wanna make a sequel to it go ahead. But before you do, PM me and tell me that your gonna do it so I can read it.


End file.
